reputationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheOneFootTallBrickWall/Your Wiki Reputation.
This blog will be posted on Community Central on November 10. Hello! I talk a lot about my Reputation, and I decided to make a blog post about how to improve yours, and so you can be a good user, that is trustworthy! Your wiki reputation is the most important thing! I hope you like my first blog post in ages! Wiki Reputation; What is it? Everyone on FANDOM starts with a neutral reputation. You decide who you want to be, a good user who helps the wiki thrive, or a user who will go on to be more of a distractor than an editor. Having fun is one thing, but when you don't help the wiki, then it does not help it in the long run. Your wiki reputation describes you. Are you blocked on 4 wikis? That follows you around. Especially as you go on with your wiki life. How to have a good reputation There is no clear way to have a good reputation. Not everyone will like you, that's a fact. But you can have a good reputation. This is how you do it. You need to be nice. Being nice is everything. I remember when I had a really hard day, and I came online, someone said they hoped I had a good day, and said I was their favorite administrator. It made me so happy. Being nice is key to being a good user, and a good wiki friend. This is a very important step in building your local reputation and even your global reputation. Be helpful. This is key. Familiarise yourself with how things work all across FANDOM. Follow the Staff Blogs and Tech Updates. Know what goes on. If a user, especially a newer user needs help, offer it. You need to be dependable. You need to be helpful, this is how you get a good reputation. Be Social! This will make people want to talk to you. Don't be abrasive! People don't like being talked down to. You need to be a good user, who is helpful, engaged on your wikis and have a good work ethic. Dependability is very important as well! And it always feels nice after you have helped someone. How to spot a bad reputation Bad reputations appear in all different shapes and sizes. You can be a troll, vandal, spammer, etc. You can not help the wiki, which hurts you! The point of FANDOM is to explain things in depth! People who make work harder for others are people who ruin their reputations, these users are not likely to become an administrator on a wiki. They are not dependable, and above all, are not helpful. It makes sense, some people don't care about their reputation. It is super hard to build it up, and it's very easy to ruin it. One bad move is all it takes. That's what most people do not realize. Don't be like that! Be better, rise above! Your reputation is fragile. It is you! People like to see that you are an amazing user, this helps you. Especially when you want to join, say, a global user right group! FANDOM Staff looks for people who are dependable, helpful, and trustworthy. Conculusion Be a good user! That's all it takes! Be involved. Also, don't rush yourself. It takes time to build a reputation. You can't expect overnight to have everyone say "There's a good user!" You need to earn a good reputation, it's not something that can be awarded. If you are an admin, remember that users look up to you for guidance. They don't need to be tricked or manipulated. Remember that your reputation is important. Everyone's is. Not just here on FANDOM, but everywhere in life. Be the go-getter! It will take you places! reputation is key! Category:Blog posts